The Fifth Mrs Gibbs
by silentlullabye
Summary: Abby learns a secret. And it's a good one. Slash.


The Fifth Mrs. Gibbs

An NCIS Fanfic

* * *

><p>It was like any other Thursday in the office for Tony. Ziva was five seconds away from destroying her computer. McGee was "working" on his computer. And Gibbs…well Gibbs wasn't at his desk. But that wasn't unusual.<p>

Abby had been suspiciously quiet that morning, never once coming upstairs to give anyone a hug or to yell at them for some unknown reason that would only become apparent days later. There were no cases, little paperwork, and no bodies to keep Ducky busy. (He was, according to Palmer, doing a crossword.)

But Tony knew that no matter what it would never be a normal morning. He was a bit giddy inside and was trying his very best not to show it, although neither Ziva nor McGee was paying any attention to him at the moment. His whole world had been forever changed, rocked off its axis, and any other cliché he could think of.

At half past eleven Abby called him and asked if he could pop down to her lab. When Tony had asked her what was up she had abruptly hung up on him. So down he went, knowing that if he didn't she was sure to come up and find him.

She was waiting in her lab, standing by her computer station, arms crossed, foot tapping. But smiling.

"Abby…" Tony stood awkwardly in the doorway, afraid to enter further.

She stepped towards him and when she spoke each word was emphasized by another move forward. "Did you two honestly think that I wouldn't find out? I'm almost crushed that you even considered the vague possibility that I, with all of my magical Ninja-Abby skills, wouldn't conceive of what had transpired? I must say however that me discovering this new information in a little under twenty-four hours since it occurred is a record for me and will be going in the records."

She was in front of him now, arms still crossed, still smiling.

"Abby, we weren't intentionally keeping it from anyone. We just wanted to keep it on the down low-"

"Pssshh! I can keep things on the down low!"

Tony gave her a look and she feigned being taken aback. "What? I can!"

"Abs, if we had told you then half the office would know by now."

"Would not. Seriously, Tony, I can keep a secret when it counts. But that is beside the point."

She stepped away and entered the second room of her lab. When she emerged she was carrying a cake.

"Abby-"

"Congratulations Tony! And when I see Gibbs I assure you he will be given a stern talking to before I congratulate him."

She sat the teeny white cake on the table before tackling him in a humongous bear hug that almost knocked him off his feet. Just as Tony was accepting the intensity of the hug she stepped away…

…and punched him on the arm. Hard.

"What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his arm tenderly.

Abby's answer was simple and delivered in a direct, nonchalant manner. "Because you and Gibbs didn't invite me to the wedding."

"You gonna punch Gibbs too?"

Abby stared at him. "No! I don't have a death wish!"

Tony chuckled but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he was overcome with the feeling of being watched.

"Gibbs is behind me, isn't he?"

Abby was looking past him. "Yep."

Tony turned and to his horror found that Gibbs was not alone. Flanking him were Ziva and McGee both with looks of shock on their faces.

"You got married?" McGee's mouth was open so far Tony imagined he could stretch it just a bit further and make it touch his chest. It was the only illusion he could distract himself with.

Ziva recovered first. Kind of. "You married Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave her a side long look and she quickly corrected her statement. "What I mean is I did not expect the two of you to get married."

McGee stared at her. "I didn't even know they were together." Abby walked over and smacked him on the arm. "Yes you did. I told you!"

"I thought you were joking!" McGee replied rubbing his arm gingerly. Tony gave him a sympathetic smile but McGee wasn't paying attention.

Gibbs remained quiet and so Tony felt it was his job to explain the situation. "Yes. We got married. It wasn't a big ceremony. Just me, Gibbs, a judge and a witness. No, we didn't invite you because we had a feeling you would react adversely."

Ziva tried to interrupt. "But Tony we don't-" But Tony raised his hand and continued talking. "I don't mean that you wouldn't be supportive. I just mean that, well, Abby would want a huge ceremony with all the pomp and circumstance, and let's face, neither Gibbs nor myself is a pomp and circumstance kind of guy."

McGee harrumphed. Tony glared at him. "And McGee would spend the entire thing starring at his feet because even though he's cool with 'the gay thing' that doesn't mean he's cool with me and Gibbs being a couple, despite his statements to the contrary."

It was McGee's turn to interrupt. "Tony, I-" But Tony was not to be swayed. "I know, McGee, you're cool, really. That's cool with me. But honestly I don't want you to be standing there as my best man if you're uncomfortable with me shagging the boss." McGee choked, and Abby slapped him on the back.

Ziva's face was turning a crimson color around the edges but she didn't say a word, hoping Tony would spare her. Wishful thinking.

"And you, Ziva. Ever since Gibbs and I have gotten together I've had the feeling that you were becoming way too overprotective of one of us, and I know it's not me." He smiled.

Ziva managed to interrupt with a complete sentence. "Tony I'm the one who told Gibbs that if he broke your heart I would break him and stuff him inside his unfinished boat and no one would find him for days because he's so much of a recluse!" She gave a sheepish glance at Gibbs. "Okay so maybe I did not say exactly those words." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine, I said I would ask Abby to take care of it."

Gibbs grinned. Tony walked over, motioned for McGee and Ziva to move and slipped an arm slyly around Gibbs' waist, a very new gesture for the two but Tony was trying his hardest to make all of them a bit uncomfortable. Gibbs seemed to get the message because he put his arm around Tony's shoulder in return.

"We're hopeless with anyone but each other so we figured why not make it binding and permanent. Or, well, as permanent as a marriage can be considering his track record and my commitment issues. But I still- Oww!" Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head with a resounding smack. "What was that for?"

"This marriage, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded. "Is permanent until the day one of us goes in the ground. We aren't going to have a problem with that, are we?" He smiled a feral grin.

"Hehe, no, Boss, no problem. Just me and my Marine from here till doomsday."

"Good. And the rest of you…" they looked at him, shaking their heads. Abby did her best to hide her smile. "Good. Now we have a dead Marine at the Smithsonian. Grab your gear." He exited quickly, but not before giving Tony the smallest, subtlest slap on the ass. Tony hid his startled jump well.

But Gibbs returned just as quickly with a parting word. "Oh and Abby?" She brightened. "Consider this my talking to." She frowned and stuck out her tongue.

They heard the elevator arrive moments later.

"Congratulations, Jethro!"

Abby balked. "Oh, forgot to tell Ducky the plan is off!" She ran out into the hall and the remaining three listened to her attempt to ward Ducky off without completely tipping off Gibbs.

"Ducky, the TibbsBigBash Op is a no go. I repeat, a no go!"

Tony heard Gibbs chuckle as he stepped into the elevator. His grin faded a moment later. "Dead Marine! Smithsonian! Now!"

Ziva and McGee scrambled for the door. As they road up the elevator Tony fingered the simple gold band on his ring finger. And smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea where this stuff comes from. But hey as long as it sounds good I'll post it and let you guys have a look. Let me know what you think please! Reviews make me mucho happy!

sl

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


End file.
